1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a micro-fluidic variable optical device array and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrowetting technologies are increasingly applied to various variable optical devices. The electrowetting technologies change a contact angle of conductive liquid by applying a voltage between the conductive liquid and an electrode coated with an insulator to control surface tension of the conductive liquid. For example, when a conductive fluid and a nonconductive fluid are disposed in a cell including an electrode pattern to contact each other, an interface location or shape of the conductive and nonconductive fluids may be changed via an electrowetting method, and a variable iris, a variable prism, or a variable focus lens may be realized by adjusting a detailed shape of the electrode pattern or a channel shape for a fluid flow.
Also, studies have recently been reported on minute variable lens arrays in which variable fluid lenses having a minute size are arranged in an array. A minute variable lens array may be used to realize a 3-dimensional graphic that is viewable in many angles without glasses by being attached to a front surface of a display. Alternatively, the minute variable lens array may be used in an optical analysis apparatus capable of simultaneously observing optical changes of cells by being attached to a multi-cell plate for a biochemical experiment.
In order to realize the minute variable lens array, minute spaces that are filled with the conductive fluid and the nonconductive fluid, while not being mixed, are formed into an array, and a process of forming an electrode on a wall surface of each minute space is required. However, when a photolithography technology is used to form the electrode on the wall surface of each minute space, since an interval has to exist between the wall surface and a mask for exposure, light diffraction intensifies and light is obliquely irradiated on the wall surface, and thus, the uniformity of exposure is decreased, thereby causing difficulties in precise patterning.